Dragon Age: Oneshots
by MidnightCarnival
Summary: Just some quick oneshots of various characters and scenarios throughout the series. Some are fluffy and some are dark. Warnings listed before each chapter.
1. Broken Circle Cullen & Surana

**An: A rather dark one shot I wrote during my ten minute break at work. Trigger warning for implied rape and torture. **

The circle tower was filled with the agonized screams of Templar and mage alike. Surana and Cullen were trapped in the room before the Harrowing chamber, the door before them straining against the force of demons and the like. Cullen's sword shook in his hands even as Surana stood frighteningly calm beside him.

Strange that it was with the object of his desires that he was to die beside. He would fulfill his duty, he would defend her against the coming horde not just as a templar but as the man who could have loved her.

So distracted was he that he by his thoughts and the shuddering door, he almost did not hear Surana begin to speak to him.

"I'm sorry Cullen….For what it's worth, you gave me hope that your order was not entirely weak and corrupt. So, goodbye…and thank you." She finished quietly, the sound of abominations and pained screams growing closer.

"Surana, what are you talking about-" Cullen started only to be cut off as Surana pressed her palm against his chest releasing a wall of force that sent him spiraling against the far wall near the stairs to the Harrowing Chamber. The Templar could only lay there shocked as a impenetrable barrier of force magic surrounded him.

"Surana!" Cullen shouted, anger and fear filling him as demons and blood mages burst down the door, shards of wood bouncing off of his barrier and the floor and walls. Surana stood impassive as she was surrounded, eyes on the floor, shoulders slumped as if a huge weight had been settled there.

"Surana," One of the blood mages spoke, "You don't have to die here. We both want the same things." He spoke as if a friend even as the shade's, melificar, and rage demons circled around her, twitching to tear her apart if the moment came.

She did not speak for a moment, but when she did her voice was steady and determined. "No, no we do not. You wish me to obey you wishes..But I am tired living as a slave to others desires. I choose…I for the first time decide to be free." Her eyes turn angry as the last words leave her mouth, her face the picture of determination, her knuckles white on her staff.

"I choose to die a free woman!" and with that Surana released a shout and fire exploded around her.

Cullen screamed for her to release him as the short battle raged to let him fight beside her. But the barrier never faltered even as Surana's strength did.

Surana's back was flayed open by a Shade's claws. The barrier did not falter.

Surana was knocked to the ground by a wall of force. The barrier did not falter.

A blood mage boiled Surana's blood, her screams echoing through in Cullen's ears. The barrier did not falter.

The blood mages and melificar laughed as they used spells, and blades to draw more screams from her. The barrier did not falter.

Her arms were broken. The barrier did not falter.

Surana's ruined robes were torn off and body after body laid upon her broken one. The barrier did not falter.

Surana looked at Cullen as a melificar drew his blade across her throat, blood spraying onto the delighted melificars hands as Surana ceased to breath.

The barrier did not falter.


	2. Fenris Female Hawke No Turning Back

**AN: This is an old Kink Meme fill I did a while back. It's special because it was my first time writing sex. I think it wasn't too terrible for a first attempt, though remnants of my more….sophomoric writing style are evident. **

****Warning for smutty goodness** **

Hawke blinked at Fenris' sudden confession, a confession that was leaving the Elf looking thoroughly embarrassed.

It had been going so smoothly too. Warm and passionate kisses eventually leading to her bedroom and leaving them both breathing heavily as Hawke sought out the clasps to his armor to get to the body underneath. She had been making progress when Fenris caught her hands in his still gauntleted ones to inform her of something that left her more than a little surprised.

"You mean you've never even…" She trailed off at his declaration when she finally regained her wits.

"There has never been an opportunity for me to engage in more...base needs. When do you think I would have the time?" He asked, on the defensive now and glaring down and away from her, a red tint to the tips of his pointed ears.

Hawke blinked before giving him what she hoped was a comforting smile and picking up one of his gauntleted hands in her own and playing at the fastenings but not yet removing them. The last thing she wanted to do was push him into something he was uncomfortable with by disrobing him hastily. She'd rather be left cold and wanting than give him the slightest modicum of discomfort.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." She promised, meeting his green eyes with her blue and running her calloused hands over his metal encased ones. Fenris' expression softened at that. He was nervous, yes, but never uncomfortable in her presence.

"Do not mistake my hesitance as disinterest, I do want this…" he began, as though their little spectacle in the foyer could not prove testament to than, "I am simply...ill prepared. I do not wish to cause you discomfort or-" He trailed off, his tongue turning to lead in his mouth as he felt Hawke's hand slid his gauntlets carefully off his battle hardened hands.

"Do you trust me? I promise we can stop at any time." She said seriously before giving him a roguish grin. "Though I can't guarantee you'll want to."

That statement sent a wave of heat through Fenris that coiled within him as he dragged Hawke forward for another searing kiss. Their tongues invading each other's mouths as Hawke picked up where she left off with his armor. Never breaking the kiss.

It didn't take long for Hawke's quick fingers to rid Fenris of his armor, leaving him bear to her. Fenris soon had her in a similar state, albeit with clumsier fingers. Thankfully, Hawke's house dress was not an overly complicated garment.

"Trust me." Hawke whispered to him before sinking to her knees before him and taking him into her mouth.

Fenris' reaction was immediate, hands tangling in her hair as he let out a groan, sparks of pleasure emanating from him. It was not long before him length hardened under Hawke's skilled hands and mouth.

Not wanting to let the exchange become too one-sided, Fenris grabbed Hawke from her place on the floor and tossed her upon the bed to her delighted shriek before descending upon her. He focused on her breasts first, taking a delicate bud into his mouth carefully and was rewarded with a soft moan from Hawke. Feeling confident he continued his exploration, kneading her breasts in his hand and littering kisses all over her body. Gradually going lower till he reached his mark.

Hawke let out a breathy gasp as he kissed the junction between her legs before suddenly Fenris found himself on his back in the center of the bed, Hawke perched atop him. A delighted smirk on her face as she traced the lines on his chest, the lyrium in his skin cool to her touch. Fenris expected the touch to hurt, he found this was not the case, he rather….liked it, Hawke's touch only evoking the dullest ache when she pressed a bit too hard in places.

Fenris' heart beat heavily in his chest as Hawke peppered kisses upon his body, his length brushing against her heat. Lust curled deeply in the pit of his stomach and as he gazed upon Hawke, he felt only affection and desire.

This was it for Fenris. Sex on his terms that was not forced upon him or ordered. If he desired, which he did not, he could leave this moment before they went even further. Hawke would never demand anything of him and he trusted her.

"Ready?" Hawke asked, eyes darkened with lust, short dark hair framing her face like a halo. Fenris decided she appeared as though some sort of divine being in that moment as he nodded his consent.

With his answer, Hawke took his length in hand and slowly lowered herself down upon him. A deep groan escaped him as he was engulfed in her heat, Hawke moaning above him as she began to lift herself up and down upon him, his length slipping in and out of the velvet warmth that was Hawke.

It was too much, so much sensation….he had no idea it could feel so good too be lost in the warmth of another person. Neither of them giving or taking, simply moving in tandem with each other's breaths and heartbeats.

Suddenly Hawke groaned, louder than before and tensed around him, a hand fisting in her hair, her cheeks red.

With that image in his mind Fenris could no longer take her slower pace and flipped her over, reversing their positions and setting a faster pace as Hawke moaned below him.

Hawke's hands pressed into his back as he moved over her and Fenris felt sensation, a tightness, building over him. Feeling her muscles twitch and move against him, Hawke's mouth opened into a silent moan and she suddenly contracted against him. Her release proved to be what pushed him over the edge as he felt warmth build up and explode outward. Stars burst against the inside of his eyelids and his heart felt as though it would burst as he shuddered and spilled into her. The heat rolled through his body in the most surreal and incredible way. This was rapture, this was bliss.

Then it was all shattered with a memory and there was no going back.


	3. Marriage is Such a Trial

AN: Inspired by this fan comic ( art/DA2-Unexpected-Problem-213130669)

Hawke sighed into her mug of ale and Isabela looked over curiously.

"What's wrong sweet thing?" The pirate asked her friend and Hawke's eyes flicked to her before returning dejectedly to her drink.

"You know Seneschal Bran?" Hawke asked and Isabela's eyebrow quirked upward.

"That pretentious flounce with the red hair and glares more than Fenris on his bad days?" Hawke nodded and Fenris glared at the pirate from his side of the table, thus proving her point before going back to his own drink. Anders let out a small chuckle from where he was seated nearby before turning his own attention to whatever he was writing.

"Yep, thats the one. Well he has a son." Hawke continued, making Isabela wonder where she was going with this.

"Who would willing sleep with that man in order to make a son is beyond me." Isabela joked, "He's wound tighter than a priest in a brothel. Sex with him likely entails laying stiff as a board and thinking of our country."

Hawke grimaced at the mental image and gave Isabela a light punch on the arm. "Uggh, not something I need to think about Bela!" She bemoaned causing Isabela to grin.

"Well then, get on with it! What does the sourpuss and his mystery son have to do with you glum mood?" Hawke sighed again and rested her face on her hand.

"Well, mother wants me to marry him." She finally admitted "Plus he keeps flirting with me.." She added as an afterthought.

At this admission, Anders spewed his mouthful of drink comically across the room and Fenris's glass shattered in his hand from his death grip. Curse words in both common and Tevene abounded.


	4. Why didn't you tell me? TabrisAlistair

**F!Tabris/Alistair**

**Warning for implied noncon scenarios, nothing described. **

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

Alistair's question was one that Tabris had dreaded the moment that Shianni let her ill fated engagement slip. She saw the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal. They were not able to speak of it at the time, too many lives in their hands. Restrictions that no longer applied now that they were back in their rooms of Eamon's estate.

Ash Tabris removed her battle bloodied gauntlets and Starfang setting them on the table to allow her a moment to think. All the while she felt Alistair's gaze burning into her. He was quiet, and that only added to Ash's trepidation as he was usually so chatty. Folding her arms behind her back and settling into the formal stance she adopted when dealing with...unpleasant things, she turned to Alistair.

"You never asked," Tabris explained calmly, "and I was never married, just engaged to a stranger for all of a day."

Alistair seemed to relax at the news that she had never been married and he gave her a small shadow of a smile. "Thats a relief at least. I would hate to be the 'other man' messy business those affairs." The smile vanished after he said this though, eyes filling with questions that Tabris wasn't sure she wanted to answer.

"Still, you should have told me instead of letting me be surprised later." Tabris frowned, but maintained her stance.

"And when precisely should I have said this, Alistair? Blurted it out during battle? At camp in front of everyone?" Ash Tabris questioned, feeling agitated. She could see Alistair's hackles rising.

"I don't know! But you should have said something! Anything! I confide in you constantly yet you never tell me anything! We're together; you should trust me instead of lying to me!" Alistair snapped in an uncharacteristic show of anger, his hands punctuating each word.

Ash's eyes widened momentarily, shocked. But then she saw red, so angry she dropped any pretence of calm and stalked angrily towards the man until she was nose to nose with him, her mouth in a snarl and her eyes locked with his.

"I'm a liar am I?" She hissed, and Alistair swallowed at her look, a look she normally reserved for Darkspawn. "Very well, let us go over the whole sordid affair. I was pushed into an arranged marriage I did not want and the Arls son by the name of Vaughn," She spits the name like its poison in her mouth. "Decided he wanted a whore's entertainment without the work of paying for them. So he came and kidnapped my cousin, myself, and a number of other women from the ceremony."

Tabris shoves Alistair in the shoulder to punctuate her words. "Would you like to hear how I begged like a child for him to free the other women? Or perhaps you would like to know of how I woke up to Shianni crying over me and a bloodied and ripped dress. I wouldn't want you to think I was a liar." She spits the word's and Alistair feels sick from what she is telling him, but Tabris is not done yet.

"Would you like to know of how they cut down the woman who resisted? How they took Shianni to that animal? How I carved a river of blood through that beast's estate? Oh no, thats not the important part to you, oh no, you want to know the part about my betrothed, that is clearly the most important." Tabris's hands shake as she jabs him with an accusing finger, still not breaking eye contact.

"Know that a man who had met me no less than an hour ago and had no fighting experience died storming that Shem's estate to try and save me, a stranger who would have abandon him at the altar and not given a care." Tabris's brow furrows from holding back the turbulent emotions and pain at the memory, but she soldiers on.

"In the end it didn't even matter, Shianni was raped and I gutted him like the dog he was, damning the consequences. I carried her back with Soris and when the guards came for me I was ready to die, but then Duncan stepped forward and I died anyway...Albeit the slow death of a Warden." Tabris let out a breath, all anger seemingly gone out of her at the end of her tale, instead replaced with an insurmountable weariness. She turned her back on Alistair while he stood there agape at her tale.

"So that's it. We're raped and killed and we should just be grateful they do no worse. You saw what defending ourselves brings today." Tabris said bitterly and Alistair did know, he saw the slaves, the burned ruins of buildings, the haggard faces…

Tabris rubbed a hand over her face and sighed deeply before turning back to Alistair. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Alistair, I am so sor-" Alistair did not let her finish that sentence.

Grabbing her by the arm, he yanked her into his arms, embracing the woman he loved. He closed his eyes against her hair and he felt her relax into his embrace slowly. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't you even think about it. You just let that thought die." He murmured into her hair.

Quietly, tears began to slowly drip down Ash Tabris's face as she buried her face into her lover's embrace.


End file.
